Near the Gates
by Manofmanyfaces
Summary: ANOTHER possibly crappy highschool AUfic(not to say thay all suck, there's just a lot that do). Kagome enters high school and soon makes freinds with a rather strange crowd. rated for language and adult themes.
1. Default Chapter

In the Hall of the Disclaimer, 9 miles south of Nowhere, Around the Round Table of Disclaimers, Sit 3 men with the power of go...well, Authors. They are, together, Manofmanyfaces.

Claymor: OK! Got Micro. Word working on my machine again, so writing can begin anew!

Judge-man: These people don't even know who we are!

Claymor: Can't I go one disclaimer without you critiquing me?

Judge-man: Absolutely not!

Hops'n'barly: while these 2 fight I'm gunna introduce the story, eh?

This story is a high school fic regarding the cast of Inu Yasha, and of course we don't own em! Thank you.

Claymor: Amazing! How long has it been since you had a drink?

Hops'n'barly: Too long!

Judge-man: Let's just get this story over with!

Near the Gates

Prolog - So it begins...

Kagome always remembered loving the first day of school, all her life. But this one was different. On this first day of school, she felt nothing but anxiety. The school districts had drawn up new boundaries. Now, instead of going into high school with all her old friends, she was in another school district, from which she knew no one.

"You'll be fine!" her mother insisted, "just be yourself and everyone will be as friendly as you are to them!"

"That's WOULD be true," Kagome said, "in a perfect world..."

"I'm sure you and Souta will make plenty of new friends in no time," said Mrs. Higurashi said.

"If you say so," Souta grumbled, climbing into the car. He was obviously as unhappy about the new school arrangement as his sister was.

"Let's just get this over with," said Kagome in a submitted voice.

Moments later, they were speeding down the highway. Not really speeding. Mrs. Higurashi would never actually let her soon-to-be-driving daughter see her speeding. She had to be a good example, after all!

"Mom, how far away is this school?" Kagome asked in a moody tone. They had already dropped Souta off and were heading toward Kagome's new high school.

"Not far now," said her mother cheerfully.

Now, Mrs. Higurashi could be the most careful driver in the world, in fact, she may be. But, no amount of care could make up for poor road conditions of this highway they were on. The car hit pothole. There was a loud POPOP, as 2 tires blew out, causing the small Subaru they were driving to flip onto its side and slide into the oncoming lane.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted Mrs. Higurashi loudly.

"Holy Crap!" said Kagome, in shock, looking at the large pick up heading strait for them at 75 MPH. She shut her eyes and waited for the impact. The sound of a loud Crash could be heard, and she waited for the pain to flood her senses.

Hops': No! NOT a Cliffhanger!

Judge-man: HMMHMMHMM! Thank you! THAANK YOOU!

Claymor: well, there it is. The start of an ongoing fic. Our first on :p

Tell us what you think!

Use this button. Yeah, this one

V


	2. A second chance for another

Claymor: Hi all! Another chapter for ya!

Review responses: I only got 1 review so far so this is gunna be easy

Archangel Rhapsody: Sorry about that. ; hehe Hops had a few drinks during the chapter. This s the reason for his odd comment at the end. I hope you like this chapter, as well. I really hope this fic holds you interest. : p (and hopefully a few other's as well!)

Chapter 1 – A second chance for another

Ahead of the Higurashi car was a White Pick-up. Inside, was a young man in his senior year of high school, dressed entirely in white, with hair just as white. He saw the disaster unfold in his rear-view mirror. Now, on most occasions he wouldn't involve himself in the things going on around him. He liked to keep to himself. But seeing the panicked look in the two face a car behind him, and seeing the oncoming line of cars going to fast to slow down in time, he did something that surprised himself as much as it would anybody else. He did the first thing he could think of to help. He veered hard into the opposite lanes and hit the breaks between the crashed Subaru and the oncoming traffic, and braced himself for impact.

**CRASH!**

In the Higurashi car...

Kagome couldn't believe it. They hadn't been killed? After a few minutes of waiting for the pain to strike, she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. The driver ahead of them had saved there lives, but from the looks of it, perhaps at the cost of his! The much bigger truck that collided with it had smashed the white pick-up. The interior looked like there may have been enough free space for maybe a car seat, certainly to small to accommodate a grown person to be uninjured. Only a few moments, and already there was a crowd around the scene of the wrecks. A man had climbed on the side pointing up, and was standing on Kagome's side's door, looking inward, though the glass.

"I'm here to help," said the nearly frantic man, who appeared to be a little older then Kagome, "Are you ladies alright?!"

"I think so," said Kagome and her mother in unison, though her mother's voiced seemed more strained.

"Can you get the door opened?" the young man inquired a little more calmly then a moment ago.

"I...wait. No." Sighed Kagome, "the doors locked." When her mother had bought the car, the window and lock had been operable manually. But just a month before, Mrs. Higurashi had spent a considerable amount of money in getting them changed to be button driven, and thus wouldn't work as the car seemed to have died in the crash.

"In that case, could you two please look away," he said, "and you, miss," this to Kagome, "you might want to cover the back of you head with your jacket."

Kagome had a bad feeling about this but did as the guy said. Her fear proved appropriate as a few seconds later she heard the window glass above make a series of shattering noises and it promptly rained inward. She then felt a hand reach around her waist, under the seatbelt.

"Alright, unbuckle your self." Said the one rescuing her. She was only to glad to. As soon as the belt retracted itself, she felt herself being raised out of the car, and then lightly handed passed to a girl about her age waiting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked her second rescuer.

"I think so," said Kagome, examining herself, "Thank you two so very much." She suddenly cried, tears streaking her face. The initial shock was over, now. She looked from the girl to the boy still standing on the car, by this time having raised Mrs. Higurashi Out of the wrecked car.

"Oh, think nothing of it!" said the young man, hoping off the car, setting Kagome's mother down, and putting in an inner jacket pocket the brass knuckles he had apparently used to smash the window.

Before she or her mother could respond, the other two took off towards the other wrecked vehicles. Kagome quickly caught up with them as her mother went to look for a phone to call the paramedics. The driver in the truck fist truck in the line of cars that had been in the oncoming lane had gotten out of his truck. He had a small cut on his head but seemed otherwise fine. The cars behind him had had enough time to stop before worsening the wreck. As for the white truck, another guy was trying to find a way to free the trapped driver, but seemed too frantic to really do anything. Her rescuers were standing by with worried expressions.

"I hope that drivers ok! " Kagome said worriedly.

"As do I," said the boy who had saved her gravely, "he's a friend of mine."

Kagome took this time to examine her rescuers. In all the excitement, she hadn't had time to register with herself what they looked like. The guy had Dark hair pulled into a small tail behind his head. He wore a T-shirt that was a deep shade of purple, under his black leather jacket, and a pair of slightly loose black leather pants. He also wore a black leather finger-less glove on his right hand.

'Weird,' thought Kagome. 'Who dresses like that?!' She didn't comment on this, as this guy had just saved her life. The girl he was with was dressed similar to the guy. She wore a pink T-shirt under a closed black leather vest, the sleeves coming out from under the vest, and a pair of skin-tight leather pants. 'Maybe they're in some kind of club,' Kagome thought to herself.

The guy noticed her gaze and turned to her. "By the way, I'm Miroku," he said, "and this is Sango," he said, indicating the other girl.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said shaking Miroku's and Sango's hands.

"Hi, nice to... OH WOW! Is she alright?" Sango exclaimed having looked over her shoulder.

Kagome looked the way Sango had, and saw her mother laying on the ground. "MOM!"

Kagome shouted, rushing to her mother's side.

"Is she ok?" asked Miroku

"I think she just fainted," Kagome said, not altogether sure herself. "This happens sometimes, when she's really stressed."

At about this time, Ambulances, Fire trucks and squad cars were arriving. Some paramedics came over to check Kagome's mother and indicated for someone to bring over a stretcher. "Don't worry, I think she'll be alright," said the closest paramedic to her.

"Then why do you need to take her on the ambulance!" demanded Kagome.

"We're just going to take her in to have a doctor take a look at her." Assured the man, slamming the hatch door to the ambulance as soon as they had loaded her mother in.

"HAY!" Kagome shouted at this action. "On TV they always let family ride along to the hospital!"

"We'll give you a ride when they take our friend in the other ambulance." Said Miroku, him and Sango going towards where the Jaws of Life where being used on the smashed white pick-up. A cop was holding the frantic person back who was shouting, "MOVE, DAMN IT! I HAVE TO GET SESSOUMARU OUT OF THERE!"

"Calm Down," said the officer sternly, "you'll do no one any good all frenzied like this."

"Kouga," called Miroku to the excited fellow, who was on the verge of trying to fight with the police officer. "They don't need to load a third person into an ambulance."

"Fine!" said Kouga gruffly, walking over to join Sango and Miroku. "Who's THIS?" he asked, eyes becoming wide when he noticed Kagome.

"This is Kagome," said Sango, giving Kagome a friendly look.

"Hi, Kagome was it?" he asked, still starring.

"Uh, yeah," Kagome muttered, suddenly very uncomfortable under Kouga's stare, particularly after he took her hand to shake it, and failed to let go. He was a little older then Miroku, from the looks of him. His eyes had a look of intensity in them. He had long black hair pulled into a tail on the top-back of his head He wore a black T-shirt under a brown jacket, and brown cargo pants. He held a look that nearly seemed needing in his eyes.

Not three feet away, Miroku sweat-dropped at Kouga's actions and Sango was getting, pissed.

"KOUGA!" Sango suddenly shouted out, "You wouldn't happen to be flirting with Kagome, would you?" she said, suddenly switching to an obviously fake friendly voice, "YOU WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO HURT AYAME'S FEELING'S, WOULD YOU?!" she added, losing her temper again.

Needless to say, this frightened the other three teens, Kouga the most, as it was directed at him. The sudden outburst also distracted most Bystanders on the scene of the (temporarily forgotten) wreak. Kouga started to respond with "but me an Ayame aren't...

A sudden CRASH made it impossible for Kouga to finish his excuse. Looking the direction from which the noise came, they found the cause to be the fact that the driver of the white pick-up had just kicked a large hole in the side of his onetime truck. 'No way!' Kagome thought. 'There's no way that's possible!'

The man who Kouga identified as Sessoumaru slowly stumbled out of the hole he made. The first thing he noticed was that a three of the select few he had gotten to know were standing around him. The next thing he noticed was that he, for some reason, felt that he had forgotten something. When he recalled what it was, he reached for his cell phone in his front left pocket, but was baffled when he for some reason couldn't. That is when he made his third notice, he had, somehow in the wreck, lost his left arm. 'How is this possible?' he thought, 'I'm a demon, a mere car accident couldn't take an arm off.'

He then reached into his pocket with his right hand, hit the third speed dial button on his cell phone, and waited for the other line to pick up. After a moment of waiting, the other person on the other line said something Kagome couldn't really hear, Sessoumaru said, "I wont be able to give you a ride after all." Another silence as the other person spoke, and Sessoumaru then said, "Thanks. By the way, could you call my annoying brother and tell him to take the back road to school. The highways kind of jammed at the moment." Another silence and Sessoumaru finished with, "Thanks again. Bye." Following that he pressed the button to hang up.

After this he promptly collapsed.

Claymor: Sorry readers, another cliffhanger. There was a more comforting ending still to come but I noticed I was running kinda long, so the end of this chapter will now be the beginning of the third.

Judge-man: This is gunna put you way behind schedule.

Hops'n'barly: What schedule, you knob.

Claymor: As allways, if you like the chapter click this button

This one, right here

V


End file.
